


A Deadly Video

by evangelineimagine



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 21:13:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20365165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evangelineimagine/pseuds/evangelineimagine
Summary: Pietro/reader Where the reader is Pietro’s gf and while on a mission (she’s also an avenger) the reader gets kidnapped by hydra and the avengers can’t find her. Hydra sends photos and videos of her all beat up and stuff but the avengers still can’t locate her until she is nearly dead





	A Deadly Video

It all happened so fast. One moment they were all fighting side by side, another they weren’t. Pietro had let Y/n slip from his side vision for one second, apparently, that was all it took for one of the Hydra agents to take you and haul you up into a helicopter, flying away. 

Now all of the avengers were looking desperately for the last person on their team, everyone looking at satellite photos and signals from any of her equipment, but Y/n was nowhere to be found. It was like she had disappeared from the surface of the earth. 

Pietro was almost pacing a hole in the floor where he kept walking in circles as he wasn’t an expert at the computer. 

«Would you stop pacing for a second, Speedy?» Tony asked grumpily, as he had been awake all night looking for Y/n, not that anyone else had gone to sleep either. 

Pietro stopped abruptly, sighed and walked over to Tony where he stood looking over his shoulder. 

«Are you getting anything?» Pietro asked, his voice laced with hope. 

«Not yet..» Tony replied, even he sounded down. 

Y/n was an easy person to love, and she could make anyone smile no matter the circumstances. One person had felt a different kind of love than the one of a family towards her though, and that person had been Pietro. It had taken Pietro a long time to finally confess his feelings, as he hadn’t really done that before. 

Now he was afraid he had lost her, but the hope was still there. The transmitter she had in her clothes wasn’t dead or anything like that, the signal was just very disturbed, so every 2 seconds it would change location. 

As Wanda came into the room with some food and drinks an empty message from an unknown sender popped up on Tony’s computer, containing a video file. Tony furrowed his eyebrows. How did anyone manage to send anything to him? 

Either way, he went with his gut feeling and opened the video, clicking play. 

The video showed a sterile room, with a person sitting bound to a chair in the middle. Y/n bound to a chair. The avengers watching the screen fell dead silent. First of all because of the blood dripping down from her fingertips, secondly because of the obvious bruising on her skin. Her chin rested on her chest, eyes closed, but one could see a faint movement on her chest from time to time. 

Suddenly a man came into the frame of the camera, backing up a bit so one could barely see Y/n behind him. 

«Hello there Avengers.» He greeted with a wicked grin. 

«Y/n? Won’t you say hi to your friends?» The man said, stepping back so he stood beside her chair, his hands clutching her chin so she would look up at the camera. 

She opened her eyes to look at the man, and for the first time, the avengers saw a scared look in those beautiful eyes, she was teary-eyed as it was, but the fact that the man was holding her chin up didn’t make the case much better. 

The man sighed when Y/n didn’t make a sound, but still holding up her chin so she would face the camera. 

«I’m sorry, but she hasn’t been the most talkative person, I doubt she would talk now.» The man said before he swung his free hand, letting go of her chin as his fist made contact with Y/n’s cheek.

There would surely be a huge ugly bruise there later. She spits out the blood that gathered in her mouth from the blow but held her head bowed down again. If it was from exhaustion or that she was opposing them, they didn’t know, but it might as well be the first. 

«There you see your dear friend, avengers. She will be dead soon enough, and we will have your lives after that.» With that, the screen went black and only silence followed among the avengers. 

~ 

After a good minute just standing there in shock, Tony had quickly got to work, tracing the mail from where it had been sent. This was a much easier task than expected, and within 10 minutes the orders of firing up the quinyet had been given. 

~ 

There was loud noise far away, she could hear it, but it was so faint, that it sounded like it was thousands of miles away when in reality it was quite close. People were shouting, or at least she thought they were shouting, it sounded more like whispering to her. She could barely feel her own body, could barely hear, barely keep the grip on reality. Out of nowhere, it felt, came two strong familiar arms, two other untying the knot that kept her arms, then her feet. She feel into someone’s chest, she could feel that much, and she could hear my name being shouted. But it was like the voice came from another room. 

«Y/n? can you hear me. Please hang on, please, princess, you can do it.» She recognized that voice. Pietro. They had come for her. Finally. She felt herself being carried by a running Pietro, but even that became a blur, as she let go of reality and dived into the darkness.


End file.
